


Therapy Sessions

by cannibalsil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalsil/pseuds/cannibalsil
Summary: I love Hannibal Tv Show. I also love drawing and making bad jokes... so I tried to think to put all this together and this it what it came up.I wanted to gift this work to Devereauxs_Disease and julesver, whose incredible works make my day.Please, forgive my English...I'm Spanish.The last thing I wanted to say is that maybe this is not the proper place for drawings but I really wanted to share it with you and, after all... "this is my design”.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	1. Therapy Session 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julesver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have our first therapy session. I may warn you that all the cruel (and bad jokes) are mainly about Will in this work. Please, don't kill me!

Today we have our first therapy session. I may warn you that all the cruel (and bad jokes) are mainly about Will in this work. Please, don't kill me!


	2. Therapy Session 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for another round of therapy with Hanni? Then... let’s go!

Today we have our second therapy session!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	3. Therapy Session 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s have another “conversation” with Dr. Hannibal Lecter because you know, this is not actually “therapy”, right? We are just having “conversations”... XD

Let’s have another “conversation” with Dr. Hannibal Lecter because you know, this is not actually “therapy”, right? We are just having “conversations”... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	4. Therapy Session 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for another round of therapy with Hanni? Then... let’s go!

Ready for another round of therapy with Hanni? Then... let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	5. Therapy Session 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor good Will is ready for another therapy session, are you? :)

Poor good Will is ready for another therapy session, are you? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	6. Therapy Session 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have another therapy session with our favorite classy and possessive psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter! I hope you’ll enjoy!

Lets have another therapy session with our favorite classy and possessive psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter! I hope you’ll enjoy!


	7. Therapy session 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Will, keep telling it to yourself but nobody believes you! <3

Yeah Will, keep telling it to yourself but nobody believes you! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	8. Therapy session 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the jokes are better, I admit. I promise the next one will be funnier ;)

Sometimes the jokes are better, I admit. I promise the next one will be funnier ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	9. Therapy session 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody help Will Graham!

Somebody help Will Graham!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	10. Therapy session 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s work on Will’s boundary issues in this therapy session. Who’s in? (Besides Hanni, I mean...)

Let’s work on Will’s boundary issues in this therapy session. Who’s in? (Besides Hanni, I mean...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	11. Therapy session 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that our always composed Dr. Lecter had a little Freudian slip ;)

It seems that our always composed Dr. Lecter had a little Freudian slip ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	12. Therapy session 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will. It seems that he can’t stop thinking about that Freudian slip that Hanni had in their last conversation. What do you think?

Poor Will. It seems that he can’t stop thinking about that Freudian slip that Hanni had in their last conversation. What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	13. Therapy session 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's say they have different things in mind but... they can’t help circling the subject!

Ok, let's say they have different things in mind but... they can’t help circling the subject!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	14. Therapy session 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Will! Would Hannibal lie to you????

Come on, Will! Would Hannibal lie to you????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	15. Therapy session 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will didn’t see this coming because he didn’t pay attention to the sing posted on Hannibal Lecter’s waiting room. Didn’t you either? Go back tho Therapy session 12 and check! XD

Will didn’t see this coming because he didn’t pay attention to the sing posted on Hannibal Lecter’s waiting room. Didn’t you either? Go back tho Therapy session 12 and check! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	16. Therapy session 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No humor in here, just fluff and love... because we all imagined this scene at some point, didn’t we?

No humor in here, just fluff and love... because we all imagined this scene at some point, didn’t we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


	17. You may wait in the waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting here!

Thank you so much for getting here! Therapy Sessions is finished so you may wait in the waiting room while I finish a couple of series I’m working on but, as I think it would be boring, I invite you to subscribe to my profile so you won’t miss the next series (“Hannibal TV Show: what actually happened”, with an humorous drawing for each chapter of the show and “Never apologize for coming to me, Will”, a mix of humor, porn and fluff).

You may also visit my other published work [“Today we have our morning coffee with...”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593873/chapters/19707598) (with the main characters of Hannibal TV Show)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcome. Even if you didn’t like it, feel free to share your opinion: it will help me to improve;)


End file.
